


「龙龄」车

by Guny



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guny/pseuds/Guny
Summary: 憋举报！上次的车就一直被举报再举报不写了
Relationships: 张九龄/王九龙
Kudos: 10





	「龙龄」车

他想把王九龙推开，却被他单手抓住压在头顶，用一根皮带缠住拴在床梁，这一双大手在张九龄胸前划弄，不时摁一摁那凸起的小点，中衣布料丝滑，一会儿张九龄就弓起身子往王九龙面前凑

娘的，今天老子的贞洁就要载在这儿了。这手还在继续向下，摸到张九龄的什物轻轻揉搓两把，猝不及防的快感让张九龄把头昂起来，嘤咛一声

那手指轻轻划弄张九龄的菊穴口，不时用手指尖轻轻刺戳，另一只手上下抚弄着什物，不一会儿浊白的精液就喷洒在王九龙的手上

小动物上钩了

他把精液涂抹在后穴，一根手指轻轻探进，在穴道里抠挖，粉红的穴肉紧紧吸附着，里面渐渐分泌出蜜液

快感突然随着尾椎向上攀爬，体内一点被人一下一下触碰着，张九龄大口呼吸着空气，生理眼泪随着眼角向下流，润湿了被子

王九龙把自己的衣服脱光，用那物一下一下磨蹭着后穴，可能意识到了会伤到他，从床边柜子里掏出一盒女士用的手霜，抠挖出一点用手捂化，抹在这什物上

“太大了…疼…放过我…呜…”

身下的人忽然哭了，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的掉在被褥上，王九龙手足无措的给人摸着眼泪，小声安慰这小孩儿，待人适应一会，才敢动一动

细细的戳弄那凸起一点，张九龄不停的颤抖，手腕被皮带磨破了皮，王九龙给他解开，刚解开这小手就抚上了王九龙的后背，在这人的身上留下一道道红痕

屁股上清脆的一声让张九龄微微失神，火辣辣的痛感伴随着快感通向神经传入大脑，眼眶里的眼泪不停打转，他伸手推推身上的人

“我不要了…你居然打我！”

委委屈屈的撅着小嘴，口中不时还传来两声娇吟，“我看你不是挺爽的吗”王九龙手轻轻磨蹭着这小孩破了皮的手腕，另一只手又在屁股上不轻不重的拍了一下

火辣辣的痛感里还有一丝快慰，张九龄大叫一声埋在王九龙怀里，咦咦呜呜的小声呻吟，像只小猫一样挠着王九龙的心

挺着身子快速抽插数十下，埋在人体内将千百子孙射进人的体内

“张老板…龄龄…”


End file.
